La Mejor Navidad
by Aankaa
Summary: Natsu detesta la Navidad, no hay época en el año que le desagrade tanto. Pero obligado, esta participando en el juego del amigo invisible. No conoce a su pareja, ni es de la misma ciudad. Pero el 24 se conocerían, no sin antes hablar por chat... Al principio no siente más que molestia pero poco a poco se alegra de conocerla. ¿Lucy puede cambiar el odio de Natsu por la Navidad? NaLu


Emm... ¡Hello! o.o/

En realidad pensaba ponerme a escribir otra cosa, un nuevo Fic pero mejor actualizo al menos una vez más los otros antes de meterme en otro proyecto xD  
Así que... No sé porque estoy escribiendo esto :3

Pero tengo que ponerle más romance a las fiestas Ñañaña ¿Y qué mejor que el NaLu? *o*

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Amigo invisible**

Otro día más aburrido... ¿Por qué todos por esas fechas se ponían como locos? Todos apurados de aquí para allá, adornando las casas y calles de forma navideña. Santa Claus, Papá Noel, San Nicolás o como quiera que lo llamaran, colgaba en las ventanas de muchas casas. Y lo que menos entendía... Las compras de tantos regalos. Esta bien que fuera una fecha para reunirse y pasar con amigos y familia. ¿Pero en verdad hacia falta derrochar tanto dinero? Nunca lo comprendió. Quizás era porque perdió a su familia demasiado pronto, pero en serio intentaba congeniar con la Navidad, cosa que nunca logro. Algunos de sus amigos se quejaban de la falta de "Espíritu navideño" como ellos le decían, pero nada podía hacer.

_-Oye, Natsu_ -lo llamo su mejor amigo Gray y compañero de apartamento, también el mayor rival que tenia, una extraña relación.

_-¿Qué pasa, hielito?_ -le pregunto. Lo llamaba así por su increíble pasión por lo frío, helado, hielo, nieve, invierno... Cualquier cosa helada le parecía genial, por eso esa época era una de sus favoritas, no era tanto por 25 de Diciembre, en eso se comprendían un poco.

_-Vamos a hacer un juego con otra empresa, el amigo invisible_ -le explico- _uno de nosotros con uno de ellos, por parejas. ¿Sabes que es el amigo invisible, no?_

_-Si, si... Un juego donde le regalas algo a alguien pero él no sabe quien eres, puedes enviarle cartas y todo eso para darle pistas o decir que piensas de él_ -lo conocía bien, una vez lo había jugado aunque hacia muchos años.

_-Bueno, vamos a jugarlo_ -Gray sonrió- _pero a nuestro modo. Acordamos hacerlo online para que no tuvieran que venir para sacar un papel, son de la ciudad de al lado. Es un sistema sencillo, hay una página web donde puedes organizar eventos y hay una sección especial para este juego. Cada uno pone su dirección de correo dentro del grupo con el que vaya a jugar y la página los organiza al azar por pareja._

_-¿Huh?_ -eso si era una sorpresa, nunca había jugado así.

_-Quiere decir que vas, pones tu correo y la máquina te da tu pareja_ -aclaro el chico- _así a la persona que le das tu regalo, le tocas tú también. ¿Entiendes? Por ejemplo si tú me salieras, yo te saldría a ti. Así no nos hacemos demasiados líos para el 24._

_-¿El 24 sera? Pff..._ -rodó los ojos, seguro que ese día todos estarían aun más locos- _bueno, yo no juego._

_-Lástima_ -Natsu pensó que lo decía porque no jugaría- _ya te anote yo._

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -se levanto para acercarse a su amigo, dispuesto a partirle la cara.

_-Makarov me pidió que anotara a todos, especialmente a ti_ -continuó tranquilamente ignorando la mirada asesina del pelirosa- _vamos, quizás conozcas a alguien interesante. Podría compartir tu odio por esta fecha._

_-Cerebro congelado..._ -murmuro amenazante.

_-Bien, esta tarde la página enviara a nuestros correos quien nos salio_ -dijo caminando a la salida de la casa- _conectate y... No lo arruines._

Se marcho del lugar dejando a Natsu que casi estaba en llamar por la rabia. ¡Maldición, si Gray sabia que detestaba esas cosas! Se tiro sobre su cama malhumorado, hasta sintió algo de lástima por la persona que le tocara, no recibiría regalo. Ese día era 18 de Diciembre, todavía faltaba una semana para el 25. Las horas pasaron hasta que llego la tarde... Bueno, sólo por curiosidad, entraría a ver quien le tocaba.

Encendió el ordenador/computadora/pc (Como le llamen ustedes) e ingreso a su correo electrónico. Si, ya tenia un nuevo mensaje en la Bandeja de entrada. "Su Amigo Invisible" Era evidente que ese era el que buscaba. Suspiro y entro para leerlo, no haría mal a nadie y algo que no resistía era la curiosidad, aun así... Lástima por esa persona.

_"Saludos Natsu Dragneel. Le informamos que la selección para el juego del Amigo Invisible en el que participa, ya ha sido realizada. Junto con el nombre de la persona, se le adjuntan algunas reglas que debe cumplir para realizar correctamente el juego._

_Reglas:_

_•Todos los participantes entregaran un regalo entre 50 y 200 Jewels a quien les toque._  
_•Todos los días, los participantes darán una pista a su pareja sobre como es o quien es._  
_•Si tienes una foto tuya de perfil, cámbiala antes de que tu pareja te vea._  
_•Se darán pistas hasta un día antes del encuentro u horas antes del mismo._  
_•La fecha de entrega de los regalos, por acuerdo de ambas partes sera el: 24 de Diciembre. En el club Fairy Tail a las 19:00 pm._  
_•Intentaran adivinar y encontrar a su pareja entes de la entrega de los regalos._  
_•¡Diviértete!_

_Como regla impuesta por ambas empresas, ninguna de las parejas se conoce entre si... La suya es: Lucy Heartfilia. Al final del mensaje se le dará su correo para que pueda enviarle las pistas vía e-mail._

_Le deseamos suerte y felices fiestas._  
_Atte: AmigoInvisibleOnline."_

Al final del mensaje estaba el correo electrónico de la chica. Suspiro pesado, vamos... Sólo por curiosidad humearía un poco. Busco su perfil, pero lo tenia todo privado, ni la foto pudo ver. Decidió agregarla, ella también habría recibido el correo así que sabría el suyo, tendría que aceptarlo. Pero antes de eso cambio su foto de perfil como decían las reglas, en su lugar puso una de un dragón rojo.

_-Pff... A ver como es_ -hablo para si mismo esperando que no fuera la típica creída fastidiosa- _aunque no tengo idea de que regalarle a una chica... ¡Espera, si yo no voy a regalar nada! ¿Y por qué hablo solo?_

Volvió a acostarse sobre su cama, dejando el correo abierto. Recordaba que la última Navidad que festejo fue junto a sus padres, hacia bastantes años... Él tenia seis. Los mayores habían salido para hacer unas compras de último momento, se fueron en el auto pero... Apretó sus puños con fuerza, si tan sólo hubiera escondido las llaves del auto o algo ellos no hubieran tenido un accidente. Un sonido de la PC capto su atención, le hablaban. Se levanto y fue a ver quien era, pero no reconoció el nick. ¿ChicaEstelar? ¿Quién rayos era? Se fijo en el correo y vio que era Lucy, suspiro otra vez más en el día y abrió directamente el Messenger, hotmail era molesto para chats. La muchacha tenia un cielo estrellado de foto de perfil.

ChicaEstelar: ¡Hola! ¿Eres Natsu, cierto?

Salamander: Si, tú debes ser Lucy. La que me toco en el amigo invisible.

ChicaEstelar: Siip, soy yo n.n

Salamander: No te había reconocido con ese nick. ¿Por qué ChicaEstelar? Suena infantil ._.

ChicaEstelar: ¡Ey! Es sólo porque amo las estrellas. Además... ¿Salamander? Ahora te imagino como el animal.

Salamander: Pff... Si ya, al menos no es un nick tonto.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Y el mío si? ¡Agh! ¿Por qué me toco contigo? -.- Ya empezamos mal.

Salamander: No te quejes, yo ni siquiera quiero participar. Así que no te sorprendas si no tienes regalo.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces por qué participas? O.o

Salamander: Porque me anotaron sin preguntarme ¬¬ Matare a hielito.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Hielito?

Salamander: Un amigo, el que me anoto.

ChicaEstelar: Ahh. Pues yo me anote por diversión =D Lástima que me tocara contigo ¬¬

Salamander: Ya, ya... Se nota que no te agrado, tranquila, tú a mi tampoco.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Y yo que hice?

Salamander: Eres fastidiosa.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Ah? Yo no soy la antipática.

Salamander: ¿Quién te pregunto? Odio estas fechas así que estoy de especial malhumor, no fastidies.

ChicaEstelar: ¿No podrías ser al menos un poco más agradable? Vas a tener que jugar conmigo de todas formas. Vamos, no mata a nadie ser simpático.

Salamander: Yo soy simpático, menos en estos días.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco te gusta la Navidad?

Salamander: La odio.

ChicaEstelar: Hmm... ¡A mi me encanta! *O* Usualmente la paso con mis padres, pero...

Salamander: ¿Pero...?

ChicaEstelar: Bueno, mi madre murió hace unos meses y mi padre trabaja todo el día, incluso en las fiestas. Por eso decidí anotarme a jugar esto.

Natsu se sorprendió, había perdido a la madre al igual que él, aunque ella al menos tenia a su padre. Demoro un poco en responder, hasta que decidió que ella no tenia la culpa de su malhumor ni nada de lo que le había pasado.

Salamander: Yo también perdí a mi madre, a ella y mi padre en realidad.

ChicaEstelar: Ah, lo siento mucho.

Salamander: No te preocupes, fue hace tiempo.

ChicaEstelar: Y... ¿No se supone que debemos darnos pistas cada día? Una en realidad.

Salamander: Si, supongo.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Y cual es la tuya? La mía es: Soy chica xDD

Salamander: Ja-Ja ¬¬ Entonces la mía es: Soy chico ewé

ChicaEstelar: ¡No vale! Quiero una mejor pista T.T

Salamander: Lo justo es justo estrellita.

ChicaEstelar: Pff... Te matare con mis pistas entonces lagartija e.e

Salamander: ¡Oye! Ni que yo te llamara emm... Hmm... No sé, algo ofensivo.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Lagartija es ofensivo? ¿Entonces cómo debería llamarte?

Salamander: ¡Dragón!

ChicaEstelar: ¿Eh? ¿Dragón? ._.

Salamander: Seh, los adoro. Son geniales.

ChicaEstelar: Amm... Ok, ok dragoncito. Ya me tengo que ir.

Salamander: Oka, mañana me dirás la siguiente pista, piensa una mejor que lo evidente, claro si tu cabeza puede xD

ChicaEstelar: Te aseguro que si e_e En fin. ¡Nos vemos! =D

Salamander: Adiós, estrellita.

La chica se desconecto y sin darse cuenta Natsu sonrió, quizás no fuera tan mala idea jugar a ese juego, después de todo se había entretenido un rato y Lucy no parecía desagradable. Mañana averiguaría un poco más sobre ella. Así día a día fueron hablando, hasta que llegara el 24, ahí tendrían que adivinar quien entre todas las personas era su pareja. Al segundo día... 19 de Diciembre.

ChicaEstelar: ¡Hola dragoncito!

Salamander: Hola meteorito.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Por qué meteorito? D:

Salamander: Porque deben doler... ^^

ChicaEstelar: ¬¬ Fastidioso. ¿Cómo estas?

Salamander: Bien, esperando mi segunda pista. ¿Lograste pensarla sin que te estallara la cabeza?

ChicaEstelar: ¡Que casualidad! Yo me preguntaba lo mismo de ti =O

Salamander: Chistosa, yo ya tenia mi pista desde ayer.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Cual es?

Salamander: Tengo el cabello rosa.

ChicaEstelar: ¿El cabello rosa? xDD Nunca vi a nadie así.

Salamander: Si, si, si. ¿Cual es tu pista?

ChicaEstelar: Soy rubia.

Salamander: Otra rubia tarada~ Ohh Ohh (8)

ChicaEstelar: Ey, fresita. Cuida lo que dices, seguro que soy más lista que tú e.é

Salamander: Si claro, cuando nos conozcamos lo veremos.

Sin darse cuenta, fueron volviéndose amigos poco a poco. Los demás participantes también hablaban entre si, aunque con una relación más amable que la de estos dos... La confianza da asco o eso dicen, y ellos al parecer la tomaban rápido. A Gray le había comentado que al menos la pareja suya (De Natsu) no era tan rarita, a él le decía Gray-sama. Al tercer día... 20 de Diciembre.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Siempre voy a tener que saludarte yo primero?

Salamander: Si quieres no lo hagas, pero tendrías que caerme demasiado bien para que yo te hable primero.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Te caigo mal? :(

Salamander: Nah, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para que inicie una conversación contigo.

ChicaEstelar: Bueno, algo es algo x) ¿Cual es mi pista?

Salamander: Que ansiosa. La pista es: Tengo una cicatriz en el cuello, del lado derecho.

ChicaEstelar: Ouch. ¿Y cómo te la hiciste?

Salamander: No lo recuerdo en realidad...

ChicaEstelar: ¡Desmemoriado! ¿Y se supone que vaya revisando el cuello de todos para ver quién tiene una cicatriz? Bueno, al menos sólo los de cabello rosa xD Sera fácil.

Salamander: Ni se te ocurra revisarme -.- Y de todas formas no verías la cicatriz a primera vista.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Por?

Salamander: Siempre uso bufanda. ¿Problem?

ChicaEstelar: Ninguno, acabo de conseguir una pista extra Jajajaja

Salamander: ... Mierda -w-

ChicaEstelar: xD Mi pista es: Tengo ojos marrones.

Salamander: Quiero otra, yo di dos D=

ChicaEstelar: Por tonto :)

Salamander: Vaaamooos, una pista más. Nadie se va a enterar.

ChicaEstelar: Yaaa me tengo que ir.

Salamander: ¿Ya? ¿Y mi pista? :c

ChicaEstelar: Awww ¿Quieres que me quede? e.e

Salamander: No seas tonta, quiero mi pista.

ChicaEstelar: Si hubieras dicho que si, me quedaba D: Adiós, dragoncito rosa.

Salamander: u.u

ChicaEstelar: PD: Casi siempre uso el cabello recogido.

Poco a poco fue gustándole más y más hablar con Lucy, era una de las pocas cosas de esa época que le agradaban, además de molestar a Gray y gastar bromas. Un día se dio cuenta de que la consideraba una amiga, e incluso comenzó a contarle más cosas sobre él, fuera de las pistas. También se dio cuenta de que ella iba confiando más en él también, le contaba sobre su pasado y demás cosas. Al cuarto día... 21 de Diciembre.

ChicaEstelar: También me gustan las historias, leer y esas cosas.

Salamander: Bah, yo detesto leer -.- Se ve que no tenemos muchas cosas en común.

ChicaEstelar: No, pero aun así me gusta hablar contigo n.n

Salamander: Hmm...

ChicaEstelar: ¿Hmm? ¿A ti no te gusta chatear conmigo? =|

Salamander: No, no, si me gusta. Es sólo que estaba pensando en otra cosa xD

ChicaEstelar: ¿Puedo saber qué...?

Salamander: Nada, que al final si eres agradable.

ChicaEstelar: Jaja Tú también lo acabaste siendo ;3 Al principio pensé que serías un tonto egoísta y esas cosas.

Salamander: Yo pensé lo mismo de ti ;)

ChicaEstelar: Pueees, ya viste que no =P

Salamander: Sep. Ey a todo esto. ¿Cuanto llevamos hablando? ._.

ChicaEstelar: Unas... ¡Dios, ya van 3 horas!

Salamander: ¿En serio? No me di cuenta O.o ¡Bueno, dame la pista de hoy!

ChicaEstelar: Mi color favorito es el rosa (?) xP Nah, soy delgada. ¿Tu pista?

Salamander: Soy musculoso 8|

ChicaEstelar: Si, si chico musculoso xD Ya que estamos, yo soy super sexy :$ Jajaja

Salamander: Ahora resulta que estas cuadrada =D

ChicaEstelar: Que nooo~ Y ya me voy.

Salamander: ¿Mañana te conectas?

ChicaEstelar: Siempre lo hago ;) Tengo que molestarte un rato dragoncito.

Salamander: Aja, aja. Bueno, te espero mañana. ¡Chaau!

ChicaEstelar: Adiós rosita n.n

Se dio cuenta de que a medida que pasaban los días, hablaba más y más tiempo con Lucy. De unos minutos pasaron a ser horas y horas de charla. Y lo que empezó a confundirlo un poco... Cada vez le gustaba más hablar con ella. No era que nunca hubiera conocido a alguien online y chateado con él/ella, pero se sentía mucho más cómodo con Lucy, era extraño. Erza, su mejor amiga, por su parte hablaba con un chico llamado Jellal, y cada vez que le comentaba algo de él se ponía nerviosa y roja. Al quinto día... 22 de Diciembre.

Salamander: Hooola estrellita.

ChicaEstelar: ¡Momento! Es el fin del mundo. ¿¡Qué paso!?

Salamander: O_O ¿De qué hablas?

ChicaEstelar: ¡Que me hablaste tú primerooo! Es la primera vez que haces eso O.o

Salamander: ¿Prefieres hablarme primero? Si te habías quejado por eso xD

ChicaEstelar: No es eso, es que me habías dicho que para que tú iniciaras una conversación la otra persona te tenia que caer demasiado bien... *w*

Salamander: Supongo.

ChicaEstelar: Aww Te caigo demasiado bien. Ya me emocione x3

Salamander: ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

ChicaEstelar: Nada, cosas mías .

Salamander: ¿Yo no te caigo demasiado bien? :c

ChicaEstelar: Más que bien n.n

Salamander: ¡Yeah! ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

ChicaEstelar: Fui de compras con una amiga, Juvia :) Ya tengo el vestido que usare para el 24.

Salamander: ¿Ah, si? ¿Resaltara tu sexy cuerpo? Jajajaja

ChicaEstelar: ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme sexy? Pervertido e.é

Salamander: Nah, no soy pervertido. Si lo fuera ya lo habrías notado hace rato, no es como si me fuera desvistiendo por ahí como Gray ._. Ese si que es un pervertido.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Gray? ¿Gray Fullbuster?

Salamander: ¿Lo conoces?

ChicaEstelar: Juvia se la pasa hablando de él. "Gray-sama" xD

Salamander: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces a tu amiga le toco con hielito? Jajaja Ahora que lo dices, me hablo un poco de ella.

ChicaEstelar: A Juvia le gusta. ¿Cómo le cae ella a él?

Salamander: Bien, aunque dice que es un poco rarita por decirle Gray-sama.

ChicaEstelar: Juvia habla raro, trata a todos con respeto y eso. Pero es buena :)

Salamander: ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

ChicaEstelar: Que cambio repentino de tema xD

Salamander: No es taan repentino, hablábamos de que a tu amiga le gusta el idiota.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Y por qué preguntas? ¿Te interesa?

Salamander: Curiosidad .-.

ChicaEstelar: Bueno... Es algo raro, no sé si me gusta o no.

Salamander: Pero hay alguien en tu mente ahora mismo. ¿Verdad?

ChicaEstelar: Supongo... ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Salamander: También tengo a alguien en mente.

ChicaEstelar: Ya veo... Bueno, mejor dame mi pista ya =P

Salamander: Hmm... Mis ojos son verdes jade, más bien oscuros.

ChicaEstelar: Mi pista hoy es... Emm... Bueno como las vas a usar para identificarme, mi vestido sera rojo y dorado. ¡Y... Ya me voy! Nos vemos mañana :3

Salamander: Claro, hasta mañana :)

¿Por qué se interesaba de repente en si le gustaba alguien? Es más... ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿En que le afectaba a él si ella tenia novio o estaba enamorada? Cada día se confundía más, incluso se lo llego a comentar a Mira, era algo así como la consejera de todos en el trabajo, administraba también lo que hacían. Ella le dijo que probablemente, le gustaba o empezaba a gustarle. Pero también... ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle a Mira? Ella veía parejas por todos lados, incluso donde no las había. Al sexto día... 23 de Diciembre.

Salamander: ¿Entonces también conoces a Jellal? Pff... Erza siempre se pone nerviosa hablando de él, le debe gustar xD

ChicaEstelar: Jajaja Jellal evita hablar del tema, también se pone nervioso.

Salamander: ¿Y tú hablas de mi? e.e

ChicaEstelar: Emm... Algo. ¿Y tú?

Salamander: Poco, cuando me quiero reír -w-

ChicaEstelar: ¡Ey, que malo! :c

Salamander: Nah, deberías sentirte alagada, casi nadie me hace reír en estas fechas.

ChicaEstelar: Yes, me siento importante 8|

Salamander: Jajajaja Lo eres, lo eres ;)

ChicaEstelar: Sinceramente... ¿Soy importante para ti?

Salamander: Humm... Sip.

ChicaEstelar: ¡Te demoraste mucho!

Salamander: Tenia que pensarlo xD ¿Y yo lo soy para ti?

ChicaEstelar: ¡Claro! ^^ ¿Ves? Yo respondí rápido.

Salamander: ¿Qué tanto?

ChicaEstelar: No sé, importante -_-

Salamander: Pero seguro que no piensas en mi en tu día D:

ChicaEstelar: ... Si lo hago, tonto.

Salamander: ¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas?

ChicaEstelar: No sé, cualquier cosa.

Salamander: ¿Cuando estas nerviosa dices "No sé"? e.e

ChicaEstelar: No diré no sé de nuevo ¬¬

Salamander: Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Qué piensas cuando piensas en mi?

ChicaEstelar: Pues... Que me gusta hablar contigo, trato de imaginarte por las pistas que me das y tu personalidad. Imagino como reaccionarías cuando nos encontremos, si seguiremos siendo amigos luego de eso. Cosas así.

Salamander: Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos ;D ¿Sabes? Yo también pienso en ti a veces, no para reírme xD Te imagino guapa, algo tímida. Que harás cuando te lleve a cenar mañana.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Eh?...

Salamander: ¿No te dije? Ah, pues te llevare a cenar el 24 luego del juego ese.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Y como estas tan seguro? ¿Acaso acepte?

Salamander: Te conozco, iras.

ChicaEstelar: Sólo me conoces por chat, no sabes si aceptare o no ewé

Salamander: Siento que si te conozco y sé que aceptaras.

ChicaEstelar: Ahmm... Ya veremos.

Salamander: Bueno, de todas formas... ¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a regalarme? :O

ChicaEstelar: Algo así... Pero no te lo puedo decir ^^ ¿Y tú?

Salamander: Yo no compro regalos. ¿Recuerdas?

ChicaEstelar: No vale, me dejaras sin siquiera un caramelo :c

Salamander: Ey, la cena puede contar como regalo xD Así vas a tener que aceptar.

ChicaEstelar: u.u Da igual, da igual. ¡Quiero mi pista!

Salamander: Bueno... Ya que me dijiste como sera tu vestido, yo te digo como iré yo. Sera con un traje negro y mi bufanda, simple. ¿Y mi pista es...?

ChicaEstelar: Tendré una pulsera de plata en la mano derecha con forma de hada.

Salamander: Ay... No me harás revisar las manos de todas -_-

ChicaEstelar: ¿¡Y tú con tu cicatriz!?

Salmander: ¡Pero sabes de mi bufanda!

ChicaEstelar: Y tú de mi vestido, cabello y ojos u.u

Salamander: Hmph. Quiero ver una foto tuya.

ChicaEstelar: Ya me veras en persona *O* Peeero ahora me tengo que ir.

Salamander: ¿Ya? D:

ChicaEstelar: Shii ya, estoy aquí desde hace varias horas. Sé que me extrañaras y no dejaras de pensar en mi, no te hagas problema...

Salamander: ¡Ey, espera! Yo no voy a pensar en...

ChicaEstelar: Yo también pensare en ti ;3 ¡Bye, bye, dragón! Mañana es el último día...

Natsu quedo pensativo en la última frase que le dejo antes de desconectarse, mañana era el último día... La última pista y la conocería. Fue recordando todas las pistas que ella le había dado: 1. Mujer, no le conformaba mucho eso ya que era obvio pero bueno. 2. Rubia. 3. Ojos marrones. 4. Casi siempre usa el cabello recogido, aunque no contaba mucho porque fue un dato aparte, algo era algo. 5. Delgada. 6. Vestido rojo y dorado. 7. Pulsera con forma de hada, de plata. Sonrió acostado en su cama, en verdad... Quizás Mira no estaba tan equivocada. Había escuchado que las personas sonreían cuando pensaban en esa personita especial, siempre pensó que eran tonterías pero ahora... Tal vez no. Además, el 22 cuando hablaron, ella no había salido de su mente cuando hablaron de si les gustaba alguien y no era porque estuvieran hablando. También, a veces pensaba que Lucy le daba algunas pistas, como cuando dijo que su color favorito era el rosa sin razón... Tal vez se hacia ilusiones y no era nada de lo que pensaba, pero no podía evitar imaginar que cada cosa que le decía tenia otro significado, alguna indirecta, hasta cuando se demoraba en responder. Al séptimo día... 24 de Diciembre.

Salamander: Hoy es la última pista...

ChicaEstelar: Si, que nervios. Ya tengo tu regalo, aunque no vayas a darme nada.

Salamander: Pff... No me des nada, lo que quiero es conocerte.

ChicaEstelar: Jaja Yo también quiero conocerte :)

Salamander: Seguro que no tanto como yo -w-

ChicaEstelar: ¿Tan seguro estas?

Salamander: ¿Acaso pensaste en el 24 durante todo el día? xD

ChicaEstelar: ¿Bromeas? ¡Incluso soñé con eso!

Salamander: Si claro xD ¿Soñaste con eso? ¿Yo estaba?

ChicaEstelar: ¡Obvio! Fuiste parte principal del sueño :3

Salamander: Cuéntame como era.

ChicaEstelar: Hmm... Pues estábamos en una sala grande, llena de globos y mucha gente. Yo entraba buscándote no veía a nadie de cabello rosa así que pensé que me habías mentido. Pero entonces vi a un hombre de bufanda que revisaba las manos de las chicas xD Y que tenia el cabello rosa, así que pensé que eras tú. Me acerque y me presente. Te di el regalo pero tú en verdad no me habías comprado nada, así que me ofreciste enseñarme la ciudad. Acepte y salimos un poco antes de las doce... Recuerdo que me fije en las estrellas porque estaban especialmente brillantes, acabamos alejados de la fiesta y fuimos a una especie de lago. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y...

Salamander: ¿Y...? ¿Qué paso? Te demoraste xD

ChicaEstelar: Es que... Es vergonzoso ¬/¬

Salamander: ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que te me tiraste encima!

ChicaEstelar: ¡No! Nosotros nos... Besamos.

Salamander: ¿Qué cosas sueñas, estrellita?

ChicaEstelar: Cállate, te dije que era vergonzoso u.u

Salamander: Lucy.

ChicaEstelar: ... Esto me da mala espina, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre ._.

Salamander: Jajaja Nada, nada, deja.

ChicaEstelar: Noo, ahora me dices D:

Salamander: ¿No puedo decirtelo mañana en persona?

ChicaEstelar: ¡No! Quiero saber ahora, sino la curiosidad me matara y no podre ni dormir.

Salamander: Mira, algo que tenemos en común xD

ChicaEstelar: No cambies de tema. ¿Qué pasa?

Salamander: Me estaba preguntando... Tú sueñas que nos besamos. ¿Te gusto?

ChicaEstelar: Emm... A veces la curiosidad es mala, definitivamente.

Salamander: Bueno, ya que me lo hiciste decir, responde.

ChicaEstelar: Yo... Si.

Una vez dijo eso se desconecto totalmente. Natsu no había recibido la última pista, pero si algo que le interesaba mil veces más. Dejo el Messenger abierto por si Lucy volvía a entrar, así la atraparía, pero nada... Sus amigos notaron que estaba especialmente sonriente, incluso en sus días favoritos no se veía así, tenia una mirada... Como llena de alegría y emoción. Incluso fue a algunas tiendas. Momento... ¡Natsu en tiendas en su época de malhumor! Aun con la alegría que tenia todos sabían que se molestaba fácil. ¿Cuanto duraría el Natsu feliz? Lo más importante... ¿A cuantas personas habría golpeado de malhumor? Pobres desgraciados.

A las tres y media Natsu entro a su Messenger, sólo por curiosidad. Quizás ella estuviera y pudiera hablar una vez más antes de que llegara la hora acordada para conocerse. Lamentablemente, ella no estaba, pero le había dejado un mensaje.

ChicaEstelar: Siento haberme ido así, es que... En verdad me moría de vergüenza. Nunca pensé que fueras a preguntarme eso y no sé si hice lo correcto en responderte, quizás simplemente debí irme y ya. Lo siento. Ah y la última pista, como no sabia que decirte y dijiste que me querías conocer, te envío una foto. No te emociones, no muestro todo mi rostro. Fíjate en el correo.

Era de las doce de la noche y ya era la una. Luego de eso ingreso directamente a hotmail para poder ver la foto que Lucy le habría enviado. Quedo medio embobado, aunque tan sólo era su boca, una sonrisa. Cuando la vio pensó que ella definitivamente era hermosa, aun si no la veía entera. Miro la foto un buen rato, releyendo el mensaje que había dejado abajo: "Recorte una cualquiera, no sabia que enviarte. Ah, no te preocupes por no darme mi última pista... Supongo que después de irme así tampoco debes querer dármela x) Besos, estrellita."

Un nuevo y pequeño cartelito al lado derecho e inferior de la pantalla, vio que ChicaEstelar acababa de iniciar sesión. Nada más vio eso e inicio la conversación.

Salamander: ¡Ey, hola! =D

ChicaEstelar: Ahm, hola, no esperaba que estuvieras.

Salamander: ¿No querías verme? :c

ChicaEstelar: ¿Es necesario que te responda? ¬¬

Salamander: Jaja Es que me gusta escucharlo :3 Bah, leerlo.

ChicaEstelar: ¿Viste la última pista?

Salamander: ¿Nerviosa? Cambiaste de tema de repente xD

ChicaEstelar: -_- ¿Vas a burlarte mucho más?

Salamander: No me burlo, me gusta el tema.

ChicaEstelar: Bah, sólo me conecte para ver si ya habías visto la foto. Ya me voy, nos vemos más a la noche.

Salamander: ¡Espera, espera!

ChicaEstelar: ¿?

Salamander: Si vi la foto. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Y sé que toda tú es así.

ChicaEstelar: ...

Salamander: ¿Te deje sin palabras? Jajaja Bueno, ya que estamos, te daré la última pista también.

ChicaEstelar: Ya no vale =/

Salamander: Bueno, sera nuestro secreto entonces.

Busco una foto suya y la recorto, luego se la envió para que ella pudiera verla. También era una sonrisa suya, así irían acorde. Espero que le hiciera algún comentario pero no hubo respuesta.

Salamander: ¿Estas?

ChicaEstelar: Si, si. Pero ya me tengo que ir.

Salamander: ¿Tan pronto? Apenas te conectaste :(

ChicaEstelar: Me tengo que ir a aprontar para hoy, no querrás verme toda desarreglada.

Salamander: Jaja Y seguro que aun así serías la más linda de la fiesta xD

ChicaEstellar: Shh Ni sabes como soy u.u

Salamander: La sonrisa ya es suficiente.

ChicaEstelar: Ah, por cierto, tú también tienes una sonrisa hermosa dragoncito.

Salamander: Hoy podrás verla en persona, espero que yo a la tuya también ;)

ChicaEstelar: Seguro. Nos vemooos.

Ay... Los nervios aumentaron, más porque era la primera vez que le hablaba elogiándola. Sería que ahora ya estaba seguro. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, a las siete tenia que estar en el club acordado para encontrase con los de la otra empresa... Tenia tiempo de sobra. Se baño, peino, vistió, guardo todo lo que tenia que llevar en los bolsillos y volvió a mirar la hora, las seis. Claro, si se había quedado dormido en el baño. Bueno, saldría antes así podría ir tranquilamente hasta el club, le tomaría media hora caminando más o menos, a paso lento quizás quince minutos más.

El camino fue aburrido, lleno de los nervios que iban en aumento a cada paso que daba. ¿Le gustaría luego de que lo conociera en persona? ¿Ella sería agradable y no estaría molesta? ¿Aceptaría al final la cena? Tenia muchas preguntas en su mente, pero esperaba poder responderlas en poco tiempo. Miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las seis y media. Suspiro y quedo parado en medio de la calle un momento. "Lucy..." Llego al club luego de poco rato más, pero iba con tiempo de sobra. Dentro habían pocas personas, casi todos de su empresa aunque a Erza se le veía hablando muy alegremente y con un notable sonrojo junto a un chico peliazul de un llamativo tatuaje sobre el ojo. ¿Ese sería Jellal? Bueno, se veía contenta. Paso la mirada por todo el sitio buscando a alguna chica rubia, pero no veía a nadie. Ya llegaría...

Así paso el tiempo, eran las siete y cuarto y la reunión ya había comenzado. ¿Llegaba tarde? Paso una hora buscandola, en ello vio varias cosas. Gray tomaba de la mano a una chica peliazul, aunque por su expresión Natsu no pudo descifrar si era por voluntad y estaba tan nervioso que se veía tenso o estaba siendo casi que obligado. En fin, nunca comprendió a Gray. También vio a Levy que hablaba animadamente con un chico de cabello negro y largo, se veía algo... Rudo. Le resulto extraño que la pequeña Levy se viera tan confianzuda con él. "Lo que digo, la gente esta loca en estas fechas." Pensaba mientras continuaba buscando, seguía pasando el rato... "¡Vamos, son las nueve! No puede llegar con dos horas de retraso." Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Y si había decidió no ir? No, Lucy iría, no se perdería eso por nada. A lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia, por lo que salio disparado hacia allí, vio una chica de espaldas, no tenia un vestido rojo y dorado pero... Quizás se lo había manchado o algo. Fue hacia ella y la tomo de la mano derecha para ver si tenia una pulsera, nada. Levanto la vista hacia la chica que lo miraba alzando una ceja, con ganas casi de matarlo por la confianza con la que se había aparecido.

Al final salió a la entrada del club derrotado y con un golpe en la cabeza. Suspiro, tal vez ella no vendría... Se sobresalto de repente al sentir que alguien le desacomodaba la bufanda y le tocaba el cuello.

_-¡Vaya, si tienes una cicatriz!_ -escucho una voz dulce y alegre que le hablaba.

Se giro hacia ella, si sabia de su cicatriz y fue directo a eso no había duda, era Lucy. Vio a una chica rubia, con el cabello recogido pero dejando caer un mechón a cada lado de su rostro, tenia los ojos cerrados al estar sonriendo alegremente. Luego se fijo en el vestido, si era rojo y dorado, además de corto y... Si, era sexy o al menos para Natsu. (Imaginen el vestido como quieran) Tomo la mano derecha de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

_-¡Si tienes la pulsera! Pff... Ahí dentro me golpearon por confundirte_ -le confeso señalando la cabeza.

_-¿Ah?_ -rió al imaginar la escena- _lo siento, lo siento, me retrase un poco._

_-¿Poco? Llevo dos horas buscándote_ -le hizo saber no para que se sintiera culpable, sino queriendo conocer el motivo del retraso.

_-Etto... Es que me dormí_ -se sonrojo levemente, haciendo sonrojar a Natsu también- _¿Perdón?_

_-No pasa nada. Así que... Por fin nos conocemos_ -rió de las mil formas que había imaginado ese momento y como en ninguna se le había cruzado por la mente esa situación.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Decepcionado o no? ¿Cómo me imaginabas?_ -quiso saber Lucy, se le notaba algo avergonzada por la pregunta.

_-Bueno, te dije que eras hermosa y no me equivoque_ -le sonrió abiertamente- _¿Y yo?_

_-No eres como te imaginaba_ -por la expresión seria que puso en ese momento, Natsu pensó que hasta estaba decepcionada- _eres más lindo aun_ -acabo con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando ahí un rato. Lucy no se lo dijo, pero en realidad no era tanto que se había dormido (Aunque si lo había hecho media hora) en su indecisión sobre si ir o no por tener que verlo a la cara, había dado la vuelta al hotel quinientas veces además de que siempre se olvidaba algo, no sabia si fue intencional pero inconscientemente o que. Pero ahora no se arrepentía de haber ido, cuando conoció mejor a Natsu se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba y se sentía cómoda a su lado. El pelirosa por su parte paso por algo similar, sabia que Lucy le gustaría, tenia ese presentimiento, pero no esperaba que tanto. Estuvieron una hora y media hablando fuera del club, con el sonido de la música de fondo detrás de ellos.

_-¿Esto es como tu sueño?_ -pregunto Natsu de repente mirando a las estrellas.

_-En realidad no, pero por ahora me quedo con esta historia_ -respondió con una sonrisa y mirando en la misma dirección que su acompañante.

_-¿Y el final? ¿Cómo prefieres que acabe?_ -quisiera escuchar que como su sueño, pero estaba casi seguro que no respondería eso.

_-Que no pase_ -Natsu pensó que se refería al beso que soñó, pero al darse cuenta de eso se corrigió- _me refiero a que no acabe._

_-Me habías asustado_ -confeso con una ligera risa.

De repente se giro hacia ella tomando su rostro con una mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate que tenían un brillo especial. No entendía muy bien su acción o que esperaba de ella, pero simplemente sintió el impulso de acariciar su mejilla así que eso hizo. Pero, poco a poco y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora quiero que todos presten atención!_ -se escucho la voz de alguien hablando por el micrófono y haciendo eco en el club, la música ahora sonaba más baja.

_-Sera mejor que entremos_ -susurro Lucy levantándose y caminando unos pasos hacia la entrada- _¿No vienes?_ -Natsu se había quedado como estatua en la posición donde la rubia lo había dejado.

_-¿Ah? Si, claro_ -camino hacia ella y entraron juntos.

El lugar estaba más lleno que cuando había salido, quizás Lucy no era la única que había llegado tarde o era que ahora todos se amontonaban en el lugar intentando escuchar mejor. Natsu miraba de reojo a Lucy sin que ella lo notara, mientras la rubia sonreía viendo todo el sitio. Entre todas las personas allí se veían a Erza y Jellal recostados uno sobre el otro. Gray y Juvia tomados de la mano sin que el Fullbuster estuviera tenso, ahí Natsu se dio cuenta de que su actitud de antes era por los nervios. También vio a Elfman, junto a una mujer de cabello castaño, pero ellos discutían al parecer, sin embargo noto cierta confianza entre ellos. Levy estaba siendo cargada por el chico rudo, Gajeel la tenia a caballito para que pudiera ver mejor entre tanta gente. Mira hablaba animadamente con un muchacho de cabello verde. Cana se reía y bebía junto a otro chico de cabello castaño, Hibiki, aunque él no bebía. Alzack estaba totalmente rojo mientras conversaba con otra chica de cabello verde tan sonrojada como él.

Natsu entonces se pregunto... ¿Por qué él no estaba así con Lucy? ¿De la mano o abrazados, al menos sonrojados? Bueno, en realidad si veía un ligero sonrojo por parte de la rubia. Estuvo indeciso hasta que fue llevando su mano para alcanzar la de la Heartfilia, pero...

_-¡Aquí tienes!_ -se giro de la nada ella exteniendole algo.

_-¿Eh?_ -no entendía nada, le dio la impresión de que se había perdido de algo.

_-Dijeron que entreguemos los regalos_ -le recordó preguntándose en que mundo estaría él.

_-Ah, si claro_ -tomo lo que la chica le entregaba- _gracias._

Abrió el regalo, era un paquete pequeño. Lo abrió y vio que se trataba de una muñequera negra, con un dragón lanzando fuego remarcado con hilo rojo. Sonrió al ver que la rubia había pensado en su gusto por los dragones cuando pensó el regalo.

_-No sabia que regalarte y no es la gran cosa, pero no se me ocurría nada además no se tu talle para ropa y esas cosas, vi que tenia un dragón y me viniste a la mente así que..._ -explico el porque ese regalo, Natsu pensó que se notaba algo avergonzada por la muñequera, aunque no entendía porque.

_-Es perfecta_ -dijo y se la puso en la mano derecha sonriendo abiertamente.

_-Hm. Si, ya sé que tú no compras regalos así que pensé que ese recorrido por la ciudad que soñé no sería mala idea_ -se veía divertida, quizás recordando el sueño completo.

_-Puede ser, pero primer date vuelta un momento_ -le pidió señalando con una mano que se volteara. Al ver que la rubia alzaba una ceja sonrió- _vamos, sólo un segundo._

Hizo lo que le pedía y le dio la espalda. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto y lo abrió, luego paso las manos por encima de la cabeza de Lucy y ajustándolo a su cuello, abrocho el collar.

_-¿Huh?_ -la rubia miro el dije del regalo, era una hermosa estrella con brillitos- _¡Es precioso! Pero pensé que no comprabas regalos._

_-Digamos que haré una pequeña excepción contigo_ -miro a otro lado sonrojado, era la primera vez que compraba un regalo para alguien en esas fechas.

_-Gracias_ -la sonrisa dulce que le dedico le hizo devolverle el gesto inconscientemente.

_-Y respecto a ese paseo por la ciudad..._ -le extendió la mano esperando que la tomara.

_-Claro_ -tomo la mano del chico.

_-Lo de la cena tendrá que quedar para otro día, alguien_ -remarco la palabra- _llego un poco tarde._

_-Hum. Ya dije que lo sentía_ -se volvió a disculpar mientras caminaban fuera del club nuevamente.

Salieron por la puerta sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente a su alrededor, ni sabían que hora era, pero debían ser cerca de las once ya. Dentro del lugar Gray observo como su amigo se marchaba con la rubia. "Ese tonto... Le dije que podría conocer a alguien interesante. Aunque no fue el único." Volteo el rostro para mirar a su alrededor, todos habían conocido a alguien nuevo y agradable, por último giro para ver a Juvia que sonreía felizmente. Sin duda alguna, esa noche más allá de ser 24 de Diciembre, faltando un rato para las 12, era una noche mágica para muchos.

...

_-¿A dónde iremos?_ -pregunto la rubia curiosa y mirando toda la ciudad.

_-No estoy seguro, caminemos un rato_ -todavía no le soltaba la mano, pero no parecía que eso fuera algo que le molestara, en realidad también sujetaba la suya.

Y eso hicieron, caminaron un rato, durante unos 40 minutos más o menos. Natsu le mostró varios lugares. La Cathedral Kardia, el edificio donde trabajaba, el parque cerca de la puerta sur, el parque central y varios sitios más. Se dieron cuenta que faltaba poco para las doce.

_-Quizás deberíamos volver a la fiesta_ -propuso Lucy.

_-Hmm... Espera, dijiste que soñaste que íbamos a una especie de lago, no hay lagos pero si un río aquí cerca_ -en realidad quería pasar más tiempo con ella- _¿Por qué no vamos allí?_

_-¿Seguro?_ -se veía dudosa sobre si ir o no, tal vez por si en la fiesta hacían algo sorpresa para las doce, cosa que era lo más probable.

_-Claro, quiero enseñártelo, me encanta ese lugar_ -tiro de la mano de ella caminando algo más apurado hacia el río.

Tardaron unos diez minutos para llegar, con diez minutos de sobra antes de que fueran las doce de la noche. Allí Lucy se dio cuenta porque le encantaba ese lugar a Natsu, era precioso, tranquilo y relajante. Se sentaron en la orilla mirando al agua.

_-Faltan diez minutos para las doce_ -comento la rubia mirando el cielo.

_-¿Preferías ir a la fiesta? Lo siento_ -recién ahí se dio cuenta de que quizás eso no era lo que quería hacer ella y la había llevado porque si.

_-No es eso, es la primera vez que paso esta fecha con alguien que no sea de mi familia_ -claro, le había comentado algo de eso.

_-¿Incómoda?_ -la miro intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

_-No, me siento cómoda contigo_ -paso su vista a él sonriendo dulcemente.

_-Yo también_ -suspiro, ya era hora. ¿No?- _ey, Lucy. ¿Entonces si te gusto?_

_-Hm..._ -volteo su vista, claramente sonrojada.

_-Vamos, quiero saber_ -le empujo levemente con el hombro, si la respuesta seguía siendo si entonces...

_-Agh... ¿Por qué me haces decirlo si sabes que si?_ -obviamente, ese tema le causaba vergüenza y nervios.

_-Entonces dilo_ -adoraría escucharlo.

_-Tú... ¡Natsu me gustas!_ -dijo decidida finalmente, pero cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver la cara que estaría poniendo el pelirosa.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso cuando sintió que la mano de Natsu volvía a acariciar su mejilla. Sólo despego los parpados cuando sintió la respiración del chico demasiado cerca. Lo tenia ahí a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente lo que causo un mayor nerviosismo en la rubia. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba segura de que su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, aunque también vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Natsu. Su respiración se volvió más agitada.

_-Lucy..._ -murmuro Natsu un tanto... ¿Seductor? ¿O quizás concentrado, perdido? Era una mirada extraña- _tú también me gustas..._

Lucy sintió que si hubiese estado de pie se habría caído directo al piso, para su suerte estaba sentada. Las luces empezaron a alumbrar el cielo oscuro, los fuegos artificiales ya habían iniciado pero lo más mágico de la noche para ellos no fue eso precisamente. Natsu con un dedo toco el borde de los labios de Lucy, dibujándolos como si así estuviera pidiéndole permiso para lo siguiente, lentamente ambos cerraron los ojos y fueron acortando la distancia, hasta que finalmente ya no existió.

Empezó suave, tímido, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, pero poco a poco fue volviéndose con más confianza. Natsu mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Lucy y apoyaban apenas la lengua entre sus dientes. Sentían como su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada pero aun así ninguno de los dos quiso separarse. La mano de Natsu con la que acarició el rostro de Lucy ahora buscaba hundirse en el rubio cabello, no quería que se alejara, mientras que con su otra mano la tomaba por la cintura acercándola más a él. Lucy por su parte paso una mano por encima del hombro de Natsu, rodeando su cuello por detrás y con la otra rodeo su espalda. Podían sentir claramente el aliento del otro, que se fusionaba en uno solo con el suyo. Mientras el cielo seguía siendo decorado por las luces de colores de los fuegos artificiales.

Tan sólo se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba aire y su cuerpo exigía del mismo. Pero aun así quedaron frente con frente, sonriéndose. Sin duda alguna, esa era la mejor Navidad de todas. Bajo el cielo estrellado y bien iluminado, quedaron abrazándose un buen rato más. Desde entonces Natsu dejo de detestar la Navidad, aunque seguía con la tradición de no dar regalos excepto a Lucy, porque claro, desde entonces no volvieron a separarse y de esa forma pasaron muchas fiestas.

_-Feliz Navidad, estrellita... Te amo._

_-También te amo, dragoncito. Feliz Navidad..._

* * *

¿Saben? Cuando escribí la explicación de la página pensaba "¿A quién se le ocurriría jugar así?" Pero busque un poco en internet y vi que existe una página que es básicamente lo mismo xDD Así que use su nombre en el correo que recibió Natsu.

¡Espero que les gustaraa! *o*

Yo por mi parte me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez me gusta más escribir One-shots, tal vez haga de alguna otra pareja para estas fechas, tengo que pensarlo . O tal vez inicie un Fic de una serie de One-shots, no lo sé...

De todas formas. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan un Review? :3  
(Mañana actualizare el Fic de la academia, tengo el capítulo de hace días pero como dije que lo subiría el 24-25... Lo tengo ahí guardadito xP)

¡Nos vemos prontooo! Bye Bye *n.n*


End file.
